This invention is directed to a novel amusement device and, in particular, to an illuminating toy sword or wand that combines the use of light and sound to produce the effect of a light saber or magic wand.
Toy swords are well known in the art and have been made of grey plastic molded in the shape of the sword, to look like real metal swords. These swords have been designed to look realistic, to attract attention and to captivate children. However, these toy swords suffer from the disadvantage that they have no play value beyond their use as an imitation sword. Also, prior art toy swords do not stimulate the imagination of the child, encourage the use of the sword by the child or maintain the interest of the child over extended periods of time.
To overcome this deficiency toy manufacturers have developed toy light sabers or laser light swords for children. These toy swords included a flashlight with a plastic sword member covering the light bulb. While serving a purpose, these swords were large, bulky and less than adequate. Such swords suffered from a disadvantage that they provide non-uniform illumination and do not provide a desired scrolling effect to add realism to the toy.
Further, toy magic wands are also known in the art. These wands consist merely of handles with a wand attached thereto that contains sparkle or other types of mylar pieces and a regular incandescent light bulb therein to cause illumination. However, a disadvantage of these wands is that they do not provide the magical sound effects normally associated with the familiar effect sought to be obtained or uniform illumination of the wand with an aesthetically pleasing illuminated tip at the end thereof.
Accordingly, an improved toy light sword or magic wand that provides enhanced play value by combining light and sound to provide a realistic light saber or magic wand is desired.